


A Última Noite

by nowaybenji



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowaybenji/pseuds/nowaybenji
Summary: Enquanto Neil está lutando contra o estágio terminal de um câncer, Andrew pensa em todos os momentos que eles tiveram juntos, como Neil apareceu e mudou drasticamente sua vida, se tornando um lar para si. E agora, ele se vê prestes a passar sua última noite com o amor de sua vida, que um dia ele prometeu manter vivo e agora não pode fazer nada, enquanto o observa morrer.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Última Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal! Essa fanfic é basicamente um grande compilado de coisas que eu imagino que o Andrew sentiu pelo Neil ao longo dos livros, um bando de coisa romântica e melancólica e trágica e como eu imagino que seria pro Andrew lidar com a morte do Neil se ela ocorresse de forma lenta e natural.  
> Eu podia ter trabalhado muito mais o luto dele, mas eu acabei focando mais nos últimos momentos deles juntos.  
> Não é muito longa, nem de longe meu melhor trabalho, mas eu tava triste e eu precisava canalizar isso em algo!  
> A oneshot tem pequenos spoilers do que acontece ao longo dos livros entre eles.  
> Ah, e por falar nisso, eu fiz um desenho inspirado nela então se vcs puderem ir no meu twitter conferir, ficaria agradecido. Link nas notas finais!  
> Eu espero que vocês chorem.
> 
> E gostem!

Os dias eram cinzentos, parecia não existir cor olhando através das janelas do hospital. Desde o dia em que Neil ficou internado, tudo perdeu o sentido, porque ele sabia que não iria melhorar, Andrew sabia que ele não iria melhorar, mas o que podiam fazer?  
Todas as Raposas iam visitar, os colegas do atual time deles também iam no começo, mas era Andrew quem estava sempre lá. Não precisava das chaves, qual era o sentido de voltar para aquela casa vazia, fria e escura quando seu lar estava ali?  
Seus gatos estavam com Renee e Allison, Andrew só saía de perto de perto de Neil quando os outros iam visitar. Ele tinha acesso ao telhado do hospital e podia simplesmente sentar na beirada e fingir que ainda tinha mais medo da queda do que de ver Neil partir.

Andrew observava o novato de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos e tinha vontade de colocar uma faca em seu pescoço até que ele fosse bem claro sobre tudo. Tinha vontade de arrancar aquelas lentes de contato baratas, vontade de fazê-lo explicar cada pequeno detalhe em sua pasta esquisita de stalker.  
Queria fazer Neil Josten se arrepender de ter entrado em seu caminho, porque aquele novato insuportável estava guardando segredos demais e, por mais que ninguém mais pudesse ver, ele sabia que Josten era um perigo para Kevin, e não ia deixar isso continuar.  
Não tem ideia de quando isso mudou. Talvez no momento em que olhou nos seus olhos azuis pela primeira vez, talvez quando ouviu suas meias verdades e prometeu proteger ele. Talvez tenha sido quando viu claramente as rachaduras em Neil, o caos que se passava por detrás de suas íris azuladas, a cena de crime que era todo seu corpo, a catástrofe que ele carregava em seu peito.  
Neil Josten. Deus, como Andrew odiava Neil Josten. Ele apareceu levantando todas as bandeiras vermelhas, disparando todos os alarmes de PERIGO no cérebro de Andrew, e de repente se tornou mais um problema. Não sabia dizer o porquê de ele ser um problema.  
E aí estava, mais um motivo para ele odiar Neil Josten. Cicatrizes, olhos azuis, o tom escuro de ruivo em seu cabelo, sua grande boca incontrolável, sua falta de autopreservação. E o fato de que, não importava o quanto Andrew se esforçasse, não conseguia deixar de achar cada detalhe sobre aquele maldito garoto interessante.  
Subitamente sua vontade era de arrancar de Neil todas as respostas que ele mesmo não conseguia responder: Por quê? O que ele tinha de especial? Como ele conseguia entender coisas sobre Andrew sem que ele precisasse dizer uma palavra? Como ele podia apenas aceitar todas as partes quebradas que Minyard tentava esconder, sem contestar?  
O idiota se enfiou em uma sessão de tortura espontaneamente apenas porque Andrew estava em perigo. Ele não precisava ser protegido, não era óbvio? Ele não queria a proteção de ninguém, muito menos a de Neil. Mas Josten precisava insistir em superar todas as suas expectativas inexistentes.  
E logo ele estava perdido em olhos azuis e lábios de nicotina; ele estava, sem nem perceber, baixando muros que sequer sabia que podia derrubar, via Neil se enfiando em sua vida por brechas que sequer sabia que podiam existir. Andrew não queria nada, mas Neil era exatamente isso: Nada. Ou pelo menos ele achava. E encontrou outro motivo para odiar Neil: Ele destruía todas as suas certezas.  
A certeza de que ninguém jamais o olharia sem luxúria e maldade na primeira oportunidade, a certeza de que nunca encontraria alguém que soubesse até onde ir, a certeza de que não queria nada, não sentia nada e ninguém nunca seria capaz de sentir também.  
Neil Josten e sua mania de mentir sobre estar sempre bem, Neil Josten e sua mania de estar sempre se metendo em problemas, Neil Josten e suas mãos que nunca foram pesadas ou invasivas, Neil Josten e seu amor pelas chaves que Andrew insistia em continuar lhe entregando. Em que momento perdeu o controle ao ponto de entregar a chave de si mesmo para Neil Josten?  
Tudo aquilo deveria ser resultado dos remédios, da névoa distorcida que envolvia sua mente enquanto Andrew lutava contra todos os demônios que viviam no inferno em seu esterno. O brilho que insistia em aumentar apesar de toda a escuridão envolvendo o olhar de Neil, os sentimentos confusos que preenchiam seu ser, as sensações das quais ele não conseguia escapar. Tudo isso deveria ter partido junto às pílulas, mas as drogas se foram e Neil ficou.  
Como aquele viciado em exy, problemático e irritante, podia ser algo que não fruto de sua cabeça. Como Neil podia não ser uma alucinação? Como ele ousava entrar em sua vida do nada e provar que Andrew estava errado, atear fogo a todas as suas certezas e ser apenas... certo. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, e Andrew não podia lidar com aquilo. Como podia lidar com aquilo depois de tudo?  
Ele estava completamente sem defesas.  
O que deveria ser apenas um beijo no telhado, o que deveria ser apenas um erro, ou um momento, algo do qual logo ambos iriam se cansar e desistir, porque uma hora iriam perceber que não podiam carregar o peso do mundo um do outro, saiu de controle – talvez nunca tenha estado sob seu controle.  
E então o nada se tornou algo. E o algo durou mais do que uma noite ou duas. Neil se tornou suas noites, suas manhãs e incontáveis sóis poentes. Sua alucinação agora era um sonho lúcido do qual ele não podia acordar, que se enrolava em seu colo na forma de um gato gordo com nome idiota, longas viagens de carro e uma companhia para todas as noites em que tudo parecia perdido. Não eram apenas Andrew, a altura e a fumaça do cigarro.  
Quando ele se sentia em queda livre, olhava para o rosto sereno adormecido ao seu lado e, por mais que o inferno em seu peito ainda queimasse, ele sabia que não iria incendiar o mundo ou a si mesmo, muito menos Neil. Quando sentia que estava perdido, ele se encontrava nas linhas grosseiras das cicatrizes que cobriam o rosto e o corpo de Neil, num perfeito equilíbrio entre a beleza de tirar o fôlego e o desastre que era Josten.  
Andrew observava o homem na sua vida e finalmente entendia o porquê de Neil se apegar tanto à chaves; elas eram um lembrete de que ele tinha um lar para o qual voltar. Mas Minyard não precisava de chaves. Ele tinha um lar feito de olhos azuis, cabelos castanho avermelhados, palavras impulsivas e reciprocidade. Nem sua maior alucinação lhe daria aquilo: segurança.  
Então talvez, pela primeira vez, Andrew temeu a perda. Sentado na beira da cama de um hospital, seus pés tocavam o chão, mas ele podia jurar que estava no ponto mais alto do mundo. Se sentia vertiginoso e enjoado; ele estava com medo.

\- Hey... – Neil o chamou, a voz seca, saindo de um sono profundo.  
Andrew levantou prontamente e lhe entregou um copo de água, vendo os lábios rachados e desbotados se abrirem em um sorriso agradecido. Neil tomou um grande gole, fechando seus olhos azulados. Andrew tinha descoberto há um tempo atrás que sua cor preferida sempre seria azul.  
\- Como você se sente? – Cruzou os braços e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Neil.  
\- Como um doente terminal. – Neil ainda tinha aquele sorriso ladino, por mais que suas palavras não tivessem a menor graça. Andrew cerrou os punhos. – Desculpe, eu só estou cansado da quimio...

Nenhum momento daquilo foi fácil para eles. Ver o brilho azulado nos olhos de Neil desaparecer, ver cada fio de cabelo partir. Talvez fosse mais fácil se Ichirou simplesmente tivesse mandado alguém matar Neil, era isso que Andrew desejava em segredo. Ter alguém para culpar, alguém que tivesse acabado com tudo do dia pra noite para que ele não precisasse observar Neil se desfazer aos poucos, perdendo tudo que o fazia ser ele mesmo, perdendo sua voz, seu brilho, sua força.  
Até as coisas mais irritantes sobre ele estavam simplesmente desbotando e Andrew não podia fazer nada. Não podia sentir raiva, não podia sair e apenas enfiar uma de suas facas na garganta de algum filho da puta. Era como um castigo; apenas sentar e observar Neil partir, até que não restasse nada.

\- Você pode me levar pro telhado? – O pedido o tirou de seus pensamentos enevoados.  
\- Claro, depois podemos jogar uma partida de Exy contra os Corvos. – Minyard revirou os olhos e encarou Neil, que agora estava calado.

O silêncio se estendeu, pesou entre eles como se fosse um fantasma; o fantasma de quem Neil costumava ser. Ele apenas se calou, ele nunca se calava. Andrew queria gritar com ele e obrigar Josten a insistir em sua ideia sem noção, apenas para saber que o homem que o fez sentir tudo o que ele achou que jamais seria capaz de sentir ainda estava ali. Ele precisava estar ali.

\- Neil, o que foi? – Andrew bufou e se aproximou do outro homem, segurando seu rosto com cuidado. Neil riu, se afastando do toque e desviando o rosto de novo.  
\- Eu estou bem.

Andrew sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer, como se ele fosse feito de areia e o ato de Neil fosse um vendaval, prestes a desfazer cada centímetro de seu ser. Minyard travou o olhar em Neil, vendo suas lágrimas escorregam aos poucos e cobrirem a linha fina que seus lábios formavam; o esboço de um sorriso.  
Neil nunca chorava. Desde que o tratamento começou, ele não chorou, não importava a dor. Ele continuava a dizer que estava bem. Ele continuava a sorrir, continuava a fazer piadas e irritar Andrew como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele ria com seus amigos e Andrew simplesmente o odiava por isso, por ter voltado a ser aquele garoto perdido de 18 anos que só conhecia a mentira e a fuga. Ele tinha voltado a ser o coelho.

\- Abram. – Andrew cortou o silêncio, estendendo a mão novamente, numa pergunta silenciosa que eles já não faziam um ao outro há tempos.  
\- Não consigo parar de pensar na minha mãe. Eu sei que vou morrer logo, fico me perguntando se vou encontrar ela em uma praia no outro lado e ela vai me odiar por ter desobedecido ela.  
\- Neil. – Os olhos avermelhados se encontraram com os de Andrew e Neil repousou a cabeça coberta por uma touca idiota de raposa em sua mão.  
– Eu estou contando os dias para partir, isso simplesmente não é viver. Eu passei a vida fugindo, mas não tem como fugir disso. Eu só quero ver as estrelas de novo com você, ok? Eu só quero voltar para as noites em que éramos jovens, porque eu me sinto como se tivesse 18 anos de novo, Andrew, – Sua voz saía sôfrega – sei que vou morrer e estou apenas esperando esse dia chegar e tudo o que eu tenho é você, tudo o que eu quero é passar meus últimos momentos com você. Porque você é minha família, você é a pessoa que me fez ficar quando tudo o que eu sabia era fugir e, porra, Andrew, eu só estou cansado dessa cama, dessas paredes e do cheiro de morte que não sai de mim. Eu não aguento mais. Eu só quero sentir o cheiro de cigarro e o gosto dos seus lábios e a brisa no meu rosto. Eu só quero lembrar como é estar vivo, e eu só sei o que é estar vivo com você.

A maior parte das coisas entre eles não precisava ser dita. Eram apenas gestos, olhares, toques, pequenas palavras que significavam tudo. Mas ali estava Neil, se desmanchando em sentenças e declarações, sua boca grande falando antes de ele medir qualquer coisa, o último resquício de quem ele ainda era.  
Andrew apenas assentiu. O loiro levantou e pegou a antiga jaqueta das raposas que Neil insistiu em levar para o hospital e ajudou ele a se vestir, porque sabia o quanto ele sentia frio. Ele já usava duas meias e uma calça de moletom, uma camiseta de frio e um casaco, mas a jaqueta alaranjada era algo que ele sempre vestia quando iam ao telhado.  
Andrew removeu alguns fios que estavam presos a Neil e ajudou o ruivo a se levantar, guiando ele até uma cadeira de rodas. Uma enfermeira logo apareceu, e teria começado um sermão, impedido eles de sair do quarto, se não fosse o olhar de Andrew em sua direção.  
Minyard empurrava a cadeira pelos corredores e em determinado momento encontrou Aaron, porque aquele era o hospital onde seu irmão trabalhava. Os gêmeos apenas se encararam por poucos segundos enquanto o elevador não chegava, mas Aaron sabia o quanto aquilo estava destruindo Andrew e Andrew apenas agradeceu por ele não fazer nada para impedí-lo, apenas olhar para ele, garantindo que estaria ali quando eles tivessem terminado.  
O elevador não chegava até o telhado, por isso, Andrew precisou subir um lance de escadas carregando o corpo magro de Neil. Ele ainda era mais baixo do que Josten, mas Neil não pesava muito, era quase como se pudesse ser levado pela brisa se Andrew não o segurasse forte o suficiente.  
O frio da noite os atingiu assim que saíram. O loiro observou Neil se encolher e apenas o conforto em seus braços, caminhando até a beirada do prédio. Eles se sentaram a uma boa distância, Neil encostado em um bloco de concreto, observando as luzes da cidade enquanto Andrew pegava dois cigarros. Colocou um entre os lábios e entregou o outro a Neil, que segurou entre os dedos esguios e ossudos, aproximando o cigarro do de Andrew para que o mais velho pudesse acender ambos ao mesmo tempo.  
Andrew deu uma longa tragada, enquanto Neil apenas deixou o cigarro queimar entre seus dedos. Eles ficaram em silêncio, Andrew fumando e olhando ao redor, enquanto Neil observava a cidade e protegia a chama do cigarro.

‐ Na primeira vez que fui ao telhado com você, achei que fosse morrer. Agora tenho certeza. – Neil comentou, rindo sem graça.  
\- É esse seu plano? Ficar aqui e congelar até a morte? – Andrew arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
‐ Hm... não parece tão ruim. Você não gostou?

"Se isso significar perder você, então não", as palavras ressoaram na mente de Andrew, mas ele não as repetiu.

\- Eu te odeio. – Andrew cortou o silêncio. Parte dele tinha certeza de que era verdade, ou algo muito próximo do ódio.  
\- Faz tempo que não escuto isso. – Neil riu, mas sua risada foi cortada por uma crise de fosses e Andrew apenas virou o rosto, fechou os olhos e focou em seu cigarro, porque sabia que Neil estava sentindo dor, e ele não podia fazer nada para proteger ele.

Treze anos atrás, Andrew tinha prometido que manteria Neil vivo até o fim do ano. Agora, o fim do ano se aproximava e ele sabia que nenhuma de suas promessas poderia ajudar em alguma coisa. Quando o ruivo pareceu se recompor, Andrew apenas respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para ele. Não se sentia mais um homem de 33 anos, era como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Um jovem machucado, lutando contra os sentimentos que borbulhavam em seu peito, tudo por culpa de Neil. Sempre culpa de Neil.

\- Você estava errado, Andrew. – Neil continuou. – Você é um sonho inalcançável. Quando você raspou meu cabelo, quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo você passar estando comigo depois de toda a dor que você já sentiu, eu tive certeza que você era uma alucinação.  
\- Para de falar idiotices, Josten. – Andrew apagou o cigarro, sentindo a garganta fechar.  
‐ Eu disse que nunca ia te machucar, mas eu sei que você sofre me vendo assim. Estar comigo não devia te fazer sofrer, eu prometi que nunca seria como eles, eu... – Andrew socou uma caixa de ventilação que estava ao seu lado, o barulho do metal fazendo Neil se calar.  
\- Cala a porra da boca, Neil. Você nunca, nunca foi como eles. Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que a gente está aqui?!

Andrew não queria gritar, não queria descontar o que estava sentindo em Neil. Mas aquele era Neil Josten, e desde o começo, Neil Josten fazia ele sentir e agir de formas que ele jamais imaginou que iria. Treze anos depois, isso ainda não tinha mudado, e ele ainda não conseguia entender totalmente.

\- Sei que... – Neil disse após alguns segundos, engolindo o choro. – Sei que nunca ligamos para essas coisas, mas acho que agora... agora eu só não quero ir sem deixar tudo claro. Eu te amo, Andrew. Sei que você sabe, sei que vai me odiar por ter dito isso, sei que nunca precisamos dessas palavras, mas eu te amo.  
\- Cala a boca! – Andrew agia como uma criança. Ele queria chorar, porra, ele queria chorar. Ele estava apavorado. Queria pular daquele prédio para sentir algum medo que não fosse o de perder Neil. – Eu odeio você! Odeio você, odeio você. Eu queria que você fosse uma alucinação, porra, eu... Eu amo você.

Neil sorriu para ele, mesmo que sentisse que fosse morrer. Ele sorriu. Tirou de seu bolso uma chave, uma chave em um cordão. Tinha suas iniciais gravadas. Neil estendeu para ele, com aquelas mãos trêmulas e fracas que costumavam segurar uma raquete com firmeza, que costumavam explorar cada canto do corpo de Andrew que ele nunca deixou que outra pessoa explorasse, bagunçando seus cabelos.

\- Matt, Dan e Allison queriam arrumar um casamento pra gente antes de tudo acabar – Andrew deixou que Neil colocasse o cordão ao redor do seu pescoço. Não tinha um fecho, então ele o fez sem dificuldade –, não precisamos disso. Vamos só ter uma última noite, ok? No alto de um prédio, vendo a cidade por cima, eu só quero beijar você de novo, como da primeira vez, até a gente esquecer da dor. A melhor noite das nossas vidas. Sim ou não?  
\- É sempre sim com você.

Andrew tomou os lábios de Neil para si, beijando ele com toda a intensidade que podia. Ele podia sentir todas as coisas boas que existiam dentro de si, todos os fogos de artifício idiotas do mundo, podia sentir cada momento que teve ao lado de Neil, correndo por suas veias como ele costumava correr todos os dias.  
O mundo terminava e acabava nos lábios de Neil Josten, ele sentia que aquele homem era uma maldita supernova, não importava se Neil tinha certeza de que a morte estava abraçando ele, ele explodia e Andrew se sentia mais vivo do que jamais se sentiu e a vida fazia sentido quando suas línguas se encontravam.  
E assim eles passaram a noite, relembrando de todos os momentos incríveis, dizendo tudo o que precisavam dizer. Andrew ouvia Neil rir e tinha certeza de que o mundo seria o lugar mais vazio do universo quando aquela risada partisse. Ele via os olhos azulados de Neil brilharem novamente e sabia que o céu jamais seria azul o suficiente para superar a beleza guardada naquelas íris.  
Ele sentia Neil o tocar e sabia que nem o dia mais frio de inverno o faria arrepiar daquela forma. Ele abraçava Neil e sabia que, nem que corresse uma maratona, seu coração ficaria acelerado daquela maneira de novo. Ele segurava a mão de Neil e, sabia, nunca mais iria encontrar um lar em outro lugar.

Bitucas de cigarro faziam uma pequena montanha num canto, as cinzas voavam na direção do início da manhã. Quando o primeiro raio de sol apareceu, Andrew não sentia Neil respirar, não sentia o coração de Neil bater contra o seu. Não tinha calor em seu corpo, seus olhos azuis estavam para sempre fechados, seus lábios secos ainda formavam um sorriso, como se ele dissesse que estava bem uma última vez. E Andrew chorou.  
Seus pulmões queimaram, seu esterno havia aberto e seu inferno queimava cada centímetro de seu interior. Ele gritava, mas a dor não podia ir embora, ele abraçava Neil, mas Neil nunca mais ia abraçar ele de volta. Ele queria ouvir ele falar sobre Exy, queria sair para uma corrida, queria dizer para Neil que odiava ele. Odiava ele 1000%, odiava ele.  
Apenas quando o sol já havia nascido completamente ele conseguiu pegar o corpo de Neil de novo e descer as escadas. Quando saiu para um corredor, encontrou Aaron. Seu irmão olhou seu rosto coberto por lágrimas e olhou para Neil em seus braços e Andrew apenas caiu de joelhos.  
As enfermeiras se aproximaram, tentaram levar Neil, mas Aaron precisou segurar as mãos de Andrew e fazer ele largar a faça para que levassem Josten. Os olhos âmbar, idênticos aos seus, olhavam de volta para ele como um espelho. Ele não tem ideia de quanto tempo passou no chão do hospital, apenas olhando para Aaron e chorando, enquanto seu irmão o segurava.  
Quando as outras raposas chegaram ao hospital, tentaram se aproximar dele, mas Andrew não conseguia. Não conseguia encarar o rosto da família de Neil e lembrar que ele tinha partido. Não conseguia ver todos sofrendo porque a sua dor já o fazia querer morrer.  
Ele apenas correu para fora do hospital, vestindo a jaqueta alaranjada de Neil. Ele correu como Josten costumava correr, sentindo a brisa enxugar seu choro, envergonhado. A noite, os últimos anos, tudo invadia sua mente ao mesmo tempo, e doía tanto. Andrew odiava sentir aquilo, nunca iria perdoar o tempo por não ter sido mais longo para Neil.  
Quando parou, estava em parque. Sentado encarando o céu, o céu que estava perfeitamente azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, como se fosse uma forma do universo dizer que aquele era o mais próximo dos olhos de Neil que ele iria chegar novamente. Como se fosse um castigo. Ele apertou a chave que estava ao redor de seu pescoço.  
Tinha sido tão difícil construir aquilo, ele precisou ter tanta coragem para deixar Neil entrar em sua vida. Como podia dizer adeus? Ele se sentia perdido, como se não tivesse um lugar no mundo mais. Porque tinha perdido seu lar.

O dia estava chuvoso e Andrew estava deitado no sofá, encarando a televisão desligada. Pelo reflexo dela, podia ver a estante de troféus de Exy que ficava na sala, atrás de si. King e Sir dormiam aos seus pés.  
Andrew levantou, abraçando o próprio corpo, vestia o casaco de Neil. Não tinha mais o cheiro dele, mas ele podia sentir mesmo assim; Neil estava impregnado em sua alma, em cada centímetro de si. No começo ele aceitou a pena das raposas, aceitou o apoio de Aaron, Renee e Nicky, mas agora seus dias eram um ruído branco.  
Mas não aquele. Já faziam 3 meses. Ele se trocou rapidamente e saiu, mesmo que a chuva estivesse forte demais, mesmo que a noite estivesse insuportavelmente fria; nada era pior do que o frio que ele sentia desde que Neil tinha partido. Ele dirigiu por longos minutos até chegar ao cemitério. Não ia lá desde o enterro. Saiu do carro, abriu o guarda chuva e andou até o túmulo.  
As gotas de chuva escorriam pela lápide de pedra. Ele passou os dedos pelo nome do ruivo, gravado na pedra. Seu cordão de chave pendia no pescoço e ele tirou um idêntico do bolso do casaco. Colocou sobre a lápide, encarando enquanto a chuva molhava o presente. Ele sentiu uma gota cair sobre seu rosto e escorrer como uma lágrima. Não conseguia mais chorar, mas deixou que aquilo substituísse a vontade.  
Ele entregou as chaves para Neil, mas foi Neil quem se tornou seu lar. Ele prometeu mantê-lo vivo, mas foi Neil quem o salvou. Andrew observava a lápide do homem que ele ainda amava, sempre amaria; ele odiava Neil por ter partido. Mas o que Neil deixou em si, ninguém poderia tirar ou corromper.

\- Obrigado... você foi incrível. – Ele sussurrou, e então partiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do desenho https://twitter.com/poetryjosten/status/1303101257410842626?s=19


End file.
